


Touches and Memories

by dreamthievespart17



Series: Valentendou Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tendou Satori, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tendou Satori uses they/them pronouns, Valentendou Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Through soft touches and moments spent together, Tendou and Ushijima show each other just how much they care for the other.Valentendou Week Day 2First KissFirst Date Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Valentendou Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155581
Kudos: 28
Collections: Valentendou Week





	Touches and Memories

Touch was something that Tendou had always cherished, especially when it came to their best friend. 

Walking from school to the bus stop, Wakatoshi grabbed their hand, linking his fingers with Tendou’s, intertwining them together. While it wasn’t unheard of for Wakatoshi to be the one to initiate hand-holding between them, it was a rare enough occurrence that it put a smile on Tendou’s face. 

From there, after they’d boarded the train, Wakatoshi had stood behind them as they held onto the rail above their head, his front brushing their back and making them smile even more as they leaned into his warmth. It was nice – unusual for sure, but Tendou wouldn’t complain; it was exceptionally enjoyable to say the least. 

Physical contact wasn’t something that Wakatoshi had been used to when he and Tendou had first become friends and for many years he’d shied away from Tendou’s casual touches. However, after several more years of friendship had passed, he’d slowly allowed Tendou into his space, letting them get away with brushing his shoulder with their own, slinging an amicable arm around his back or even ruffling his hair. 

As their friendship developed, Tendou had slowly broken down the walls and Wakatoshi had let them, willingly allowing them into his space, even growing to enjoy the attention and the physical contact. And occasionally, even initiating it. 

Thinking back on all the years that they had been friends and companions, Tendou was filled with such a deep sense of belonging and their heart was brimming with joy. Lost in thought, they likely wouldn’t even have realized that it was their stop if Wakatoshi hadn’t tapped their shoulder, grabbed their hand and led them to the doors. 

From there, the two walked in silence. 

The dimming sky was a grayish-blue with slick clouds dotting the horizon and birds sang quietly in the background, nestled in trees that intersected the panes of sky. 

Wakatoshi’s fingers were rough and callused from over a decade of volleyball practice and Tendou’s were perpetually wound with tape, but somehow, their hands still fit together nicely. 

—

Finally reaching Wakatoshi’s door, Tendou had been preparing themself to say goodbye and maybe ask for a hug if they managed to work up the courage, but instead, Wakatoshi kept his grip on their hand and looked into their eyes. 

“Satori,” he said. “Would you like to stay over tonight? It’s been a long time since the two of us have spent some time together outside of volleyball.”

Tendou was already nodding. “Of course, Wakatoshi!” They exclaimed, eyes crinkling happily. “I’d love to.”

Wakatoshi offered them a soft smile and pulled them inside. 

The two paused to toe off their shoes and the genkan and to don slippers, taking their bags up to Wakatoshi’s room, removing the slippers before entering and placing them by the door. 

“I’m going to shower now, do you mind waiting?” Wakatoshi asked and Tendou shook their head, resigning themself to sit on the floor and wait. 

Looking around Wakatoshi’s room, Tendou hummed, recalling all of the times that they’d spent here with him, watching volleyball games on television and commenting on the players and their technique. The time the two of them had spent talking about their futures and what they wanted to do once they graduated, coming up with outlandish and unlikely dreams of traveling the world and living as they pleased. Speaking until the late hours of the night, whispering admissions they wouldn’t dare breathe in daylight, confessing secrets they’d planned to take to their graves. Sitting in silence as they lay in the dark, listening to each other breathe until the sound lulled them to sleep, fingers still entangled with the other’s. 

Wakatoshi’s room held many memories and though Tendou loved to indulge in daydreams, they much preferred creating new moments, new scenarios to recall when they were lonely or sad. Every moment with Wakatoshi was memorable and Tendou remembered them all. 

They looked up as the person in question returned, hair still wet and shirt sticking to his damp skin, Wakatoshi nodded and informed them that they were free to bathe now. 

They spent the shower drowning in memories, overwhelmed in the very best way as they sucked in the warm, humid air, eyes shut as they thought of every time that Wakatoshi touched had touched them without prompting, and something pleasant blossomed in their heart. 

Tendou returned to Wakatoshi’s bedroom a while later, muscles relaxed and mind calmer than it had been while they’d washed, the after-effect exhaustion from practice finally hitting them. 

“What a difficult practice we had today, Wakatoshi,” Tendou sighed, sitting on the tatami next to him. 

Wakatoshi nodded in agreement, looking up from the maths notes he’d been studying. 

“It was, Satori. I’m impressed you managed to make it through.”

Tendou squawked in outrage and playfully shoved his shoulder as a small smile played at Wakatoshi’s lips, further forming at the push. 

“It was only a joke, Satori,” he murmured. “You know I don’t doubt your dedication.”

“I know,” Tendou agreed. “Thank you.”

Wakatoshi’s brows furrowed. “For what?”

“For believing in me, I guess,” Tendou mused. “You’ve always supported me.”

Wakatoshi nodded. “Of course I believe in you, Satori, you’re a more than capable player and a wonderful person.”

“Wakatoshi!” Tendou cried. “You’re going to make me emotional.”

Wakatoshi smiled. “My apologies, Satori. Next time I’ll be sure to insult you.”

Tendou laughed wetly, wiping at the corners of their eyes. 

When they glanced up, Wakatoshi was watching them intently and something about his gaze made them pause. 

Without breaking the eye contact, Wakatoshi slowly brought one hand up to Tendou’s face, cupping their chin with his palm, supporting their jaw with his fingers. His eyes flicked down to their mouth and a moment before it happened, Tendou realize what was coming. 

And instead of turning their head or moving away, they allowed him to lean in. Allowed him to learn in and gently, lovingly, press his lips to Tendou’s as his hand curled in their damp red hair, other hand coming to rest on their knee. It was a soft kiss and a comfortable one and when Wakatoshi pulled back after several seconds, Tendou was smiling. 

“What was that for, Wakatoshi?” They asked softly. 

“It was just something I wanted to try,” Wakatoshi replied simply. “Did you like it?”

Tendou nodded slowly. “I did. It was nice.” Right then, they didn’t have the words to describe exactly how it had made them felt, but for now that was enough. It had been nice. 

Wakatoshi’s lips curled into a quiet smile. “I enjoyed it as well. I had never kissed anyone before, but I was curious and I’d noticed that I enjoyed looking at your mouth, so I wanted to try.”

Tendou chuckled softly. Of course Wakatoshi would be the one to put it so openly how he’d felt. 

“I think you have a nice mouth as well, Wakatoshi.”

Wakatoshi nodded seriously. “I’m glad. It would be a shame if you didn’t and did not wish to kiss me again because of it.”

This time they both laughed. 

When they’d finally calmed down, Tendou slipped their hand back into Wakatoshi’s grasp and leaned their head on his shoulder closing their eyes. 

“Wakatoshi,” they whispered. “Thank you.”

For a moment, they breathed together in silence, until Wakatoshi spoke. 

“Thank you, Satori,” he hummed softly. “Before I met you I did not understand or appreciate being touched, but something about you caused me to have a change of heart.”

He turned to meet Tendou’s eyes, faces closer together than ever before – excluding their kiss – and when Wakatoshi leaned in and pressed his lips to Tendou’s forehead gently, a smile curled their mouth contentedly and they squeezed his hand. 

Skin to skin, the two were connected. 

And Tendou never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to subscribe or bookmark this series, since I will be posting a total of five works, all with similar styles and themes. 
> 
> Also, please kudos or comment if you enjoyed, it means a lot to me :)


End file.
